Snow on Mt Silver: Frosted Over
by SSJrandommaster
Summary: It was the last trial he had to undergo as a Pokemon Trainer: Mt. Silver. He heard that the Pokemon there were the most dangerous thing. But if he ever got out of this, he would tell everyone they were completely wrong... A story based on a creepypasta; rating may change if I'm informed.


**Snow on Mt. Silver - The Novelization**

**Warning: The following contains some graphic imagery based on a creepypasta. The following is based on a creepypasta and tries to tell it from an in-universe perspective. If neither of these are an issue, then proceed.**

* * *

><p>He was cold.<p>

Cold, and very alone.

What made him think this was a good idea anyway?

It was the dead of winter when Gold defeated Blue, earning the 8th and final Kanto Badge. Oak-who he'd met at the very start of his journey-had given him permission to enter this cursed place. Mt. Silver, the most dangerous place to be. However, Gold had heard it was because of the Pokemon here, not because of the nasty winters.

In fact, looking back, he realized he wasn't encountering any wild Pokemon on this mountain. It was the dead of winter, and Mt. Silver was the one place in Johto and Kanto where the snow wasn't diamond dust-harmless stuff. It was like a Blizzard straight to the face, and Gold was getting it bad. The snow fell thick; Gold could barely hold his eyes open. He glanced to his sickly, pale blue hands. His extremities had already gone numb, it was a wonder he hadn't already lost his hands to frostbite.

Gold glanced back to the entrance to the mountain, rubbing his arms vigorously in a vain attempt to get warm. And his heart sank when he saw it-the cave entrance had very nearly caved in now, snowing him in. He couldn't climb down the mountain.

"...I can't Fly in this…" Not that he could ask Pidgeot to anyway. Somehow or other, the cold had even penetrated the Pokeballs-the devices that were supposed to, among other things, provide the Pokemon within with a safe haven as long as they were in there. The Pokemon-he had seen them-they were all freezing, just as he was.

He had tried the escape rope as well-the darn thing snapped in half when he tried to tug on it; frozen through by the time he found a good hold for it. Maybe an Abra could have gotten him out of this jam.

Too bad he didn't have one in this party-those things teleport out of the way too quickly for most trainers to keep up. Faced with no other option (unless he really wanted to leap off the whole mountain), Gold steeled himself. He couldn't let out his Pokemon in this-not until he had no other choice...even if it would make him feel less alone.

"Guys…" He'd been out in this bitter cold too long; there was no vapor in front of his body, "I know...I know it's bad...But...We can't turn back anymore…"

Gold forced his frozen legs to move up the mountain. He mused on how much it would suck to be attacked by wild Pokemon in his condition, trying to keep his spirits up despite the lonesomeness the bitter cold and howling wind provided.

"I'm cold…"

Gold halted. Midway up a staircase, there was a click coming from his belt.

Gold gasped in shock. That was one of his Pokeballs, no question about it. Did one of his Pokemon just faint from the cold?! He lifted the ball-the ball for his Meganium-a gift from a trainer in Goldenrod, after he'd saved everyone there. It had been the one that had made the clicking noise, caked with snow, and-though he wasn't sure, he swore he saw icicles pouring down one side. Maybe that was just his imagination, though-maybe those were tears on his cheeks.

"...I think...I think I...have a Revive…"

Gold searched through his bag, finding the small yellow crystal. He remembered the process-if a fainted Pokemon was in its ball, it would digitize when held in front of the button, at the very least restoring the consciousness of the Pokemon.

However, Gold was taken aback when the Revive made no attempt to enter the ball. Gold swallowed hard-a feat made difficult and painful given most of his body felt cold, and the rest felt disturbingly numb.

The trainer put the Revive back into his bag, figuring the Pokeball might have just frozen shut-hence the clicking. Gold continued to move up the mountain.

Another click. This time, it was his Pidgeot's ball.

Gold had to see what was up. He numbly lifted it, aiming to throw it, as though he were letting it out to use Fly. He had to check the condition of Pidgeot-perhaps if he could just get his fainted Pokemon out of the ball-

Gold would have retched at the Pokemon he saw pop out-if he hadn't already been frozen solid.

Pidgeot was...gray, blue, sickly-looking, not too far off from his skin tone. Worse, it looked like the frostbite had gotten to it first. Gold's tears started to fall, but quickly froze to his face.

"No…"

Meganium was the same way-in fact, it looked worse off. Meganium had chunks of its neck missing, and both Pidgeot and Meganium had empty eye sockets-as though they had frozen out.

"No…"

It occurred to him why the Revive didn't work-it was simply too late.

They were dead.

Gold shivered harder, the feelings of lonesomeness really starting to get to him now. The snow began to fall harder as well; Gold found it harder and harder to move his arms and legs.

He had to get out of this snow as soon as-

_Click._

Another one-it sounded like it came from Feraligatr's ball. Gold didn't bother-he didn't think he could stand to see another Pokemon, falling apart from frostbite...one that he'd put into this situation due to his drive to become the Kanto champion….

"I'm sorry…" Gold breathed, nearly falling down from the cold. Tears continued to freeze to his face as they fell. There was no way out of this, and all his party Pokemon were dying one by one, the Pokeballs failing to protect them at all.

_Click._

"Tyranitar...no…"

Gold continued to make his miserable way up the mountain, feeling his joints freezing more and more the further he went up.

_Click._

Gold's eyes widened. He was down to his last Pokemon now, but which one was it?

He had no choice...He threw the ball, and fell to his knees at the sight of a legendary Pokemon, dead from frostbite.

Lugia-even the legendary Lugia, had fallen. All he had left was Typhlosion now, and even though he was Fire-type, he did not dare send it out-fearing it would kill him. Gold urged himself back to his feet, his feet feeling as heavy as they'd ever been.

"...I…" Gold wouldn't let his Pokemon have died for nothing. He was almost to the summit now, and he finally went through the entrance. The snow seemed to have stopped-or at least, he seemed to be above most of it. Gold would have celebrated, but…

"...I'm sorry…" He sobbed to himself, the tears still frozen to his face, "...I'm so sorry…"

He glanced up ahead, to the summit. Perhaps Kanto's legendary trainer could shed some light on how to get out of this frosted nightmare. His Pokemon deserved proper burials…

"...Is anyone else out there…?"

Gold shivered, making his way towards the summit. Here he was, nearly at the top…

Red was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Gold still found himself alone, at the top of this chilling hellhole.

"Help...Most of my Pokemon have...Typholsion...me….we're…"

A deafening screech suddenly filled his ears. Gold turned, seeing the most horrifying Pokemon he'd seen.

It was Celebi, splotched blue and gray like his dead Pokemon had been. Even its eyes appeared to be missing, but one eye glared down at Gold, a red ember.

Gold held one eye open, holding his hands over his ears, looking up. It did nothing to mute the noise. Was Celebi...attacking him…? With Perish Song?!

Numbed from the cold, Gold couldn't even tell what was happening, his eyes shutting. He screamed and screamed, and screamed…

Then...nothing.

* * *

><p>Numbness. Coldness.<p>

When his senses returned to his body, Gold found himself lying down, unable to move. Something felt...off, but he dared not open his eyes. At least, until he felt a nudge at his side.

He opened his eyes-eye-Gold observed with numbed horror; one of his eyes didn't seem to be working anymore. He turned, seeing his Typholsion. It was mangled, but not as bad as the others. It clearly was still alive, hanging on somehow.

Gold realized he was in a cave, inside the mountain. Did he fall off when that Celebi...

Gold put his arms out, trying to get his bearings, when he realized one of his arms was a frozen stump, frozen blood where there should have been a limb.

It was the same with his leg-blood icicles extended from the end of the stump. His skin-what he could see of it, was now the same sickly blue-gray as his Pokemon had been, as Typholsion was.

"...I can't...go on…" His horror faded. Emotionally, he was as numb as his body felt.

Typholsion nudged him again.

"...It's...so cold…" Any horror that Gold felt at his own condition was replaced with a deep, deep moroseness. He wished this was a dream-he felt numb enough for it to feel like one.

His Pokemon eventually managed to drag itself underneath its trainer, and the two began going down a dark tunnel. Was this what death was supposed to be like?

"Mother…"

Typholsion continued down the tunnel, it seemingly getting darker and darker. Was this really his fate-dying alone on Mt. Silver, none save his starter at his side? Did Red get attacked by that Celebi? Where was he?

"...it feels so cold…" Gold would have slapped himself, but he had only one arm left-he would have likely fallen off. "Typholsion...I'm sorry...this is my fault...all my fault…"

Typholsion gave a small grunt. It sounded weak; it sounded like it was about to drop dead too. The tunnel was at its darkest, when Gold saw a light just ahead. Typholsion saw it too.

"...Maybe...we'll meet the rest of the team…" Gold whispered. The two went into the light. Gold expected it to end there, but to his surprise, it didn't. Instead, the two were now in a white void, and he could see someone at the other end.

"Typholsion...over there…"

The two continued onward. As they got closer, they could realize what it was. It was the legendary trainer from Kanto-Red. He, surprisingly, didn't look...mangled. He saw Gold, however, and seemed...extremely sad-his skin that pale blue Gold's was before the Celebi.

"Red...what happened…to you...To us…?"

"..."

Red said nothing, seeming to fade into the white mist.

"Red?!"

In his place, marching out of the mist, was a mangled, frostbitten Venusaur. It barely made a sound. Gold realized it was already dead.

Gold found himself sitting down as Typholsion got into a fighting stance.

"Typholsion….you're…"

Typholsion was weak, its flame collar not even coming up.

Venusaur weakly raised its vines, which looked half ripped apart. Struggle-That's what it did. It managed to land exactly one strong hit-considering its condition-to Typholsion, who stumbled, but managed to stay up. Afterwards, Venusaur let out a groan, falling over, dead.

"...No…"

Next, was Red's Blastoise. It looked worse off. It too, used Struggle and died, Typholsion seemingly worse off from its attack.

His Charizard seemed to materialize from the mist. It looked ripped apart-its head appeared badly decomposed, the bones of its wings exposed. It too, struggled, meeting its demise. Typholsion went down on all fours. It tried to stand on two legs again, but was getting weaker, and weaker, unable to do that now.

"Please...stop this…"

A decomposed Snorlax came out next, and like the others, it too, struggled, dying as it made impact with Typholsion, who seemed to be having trouble even standing on all fours now.

"No...stop this, please! They're all barely alive-!"

Gold cut himself off, seeing...what looked like a badly mangled dog approach. It looked like the carcass of an Espeon, but Gold couldn't tell for sure. Whatever it was, struggled and died as well. Typholsion was still moving, but barely. It groaned, letting out a very pained moan.

"Red...can't you see...we're all suffering...are we even alive right now…?" Gold wondered. He had little time to wonder, though, for a sixth and final Pokemon came wandering out of the mist. A Pikachu…

It seemed to be looking not at Typholsion, but at him, with its hollow eyes. Gold retched, but nothing came up-the damage done to its body was grotesque-it somehow looked worse than the last one. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that despite the fact it was a living corpse, it had the biggest, most unnerving smile on its face, straight out of a horror movie.

Pikachu raised its paw, now looking at Typholsion. The paw glowed, as did Typholsion.

"Pain...Split…?"

Gold didn't remember if Pikachu could learn Pain Split-but this clearly wasn't a battle he'd ever been in before…

Typholsion fell over, dead. The Pikachu slumped down as well, still grinning like a murderer. It looked like it had died. Gold cried out.

"Typholsion…!"

Gold closed his eyes, tearing up in his good eye. When he opened them, he gasped-Red had come forth from the mist. His flesh was nearly gone, bone exposed in multiple places, eyes empty, soulless. The exposed skull grinned, along with the facial muscles.

"...It's over…" Red croaked. Just then, Gold felt something-searing pain in his chest.

Gold gasped, looking down. A chain seemed to be coming out of the center of his frozen torso, connecting to Red's chest.

"Destiny Bond…"

There was a terrible shrieking, but all Gold could do was stare ahead as the white light overcame his senses. What little feeling he had left vanished, as well as his senses. As the shrieking reached its peak, Gold came to his final conclusion.

_This...this is hell...And we're trapped here...neither alive...nor dead…_

At once, Gold's senses, what was left of them, anyway, fell away-he neither saw nor felt, no more.

* * *

><p>It was over. No one else could have joined them in that frozen hellhole. Once another trainer had fallen during the extreme weather at Mt. Silver, the area was officially restricted to trainers. However, that never stopped the restless souls. Legend has it than on January 12, on Route 28, at night, if you listen, you can hear the dismayed cries of the young trainer Gold, and the demented...laughter...of a long-dead Pikachu...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was bored last summer and went on a creepypasta binge. This one was one of them. After watching the movie based on the creepypasta by Evan Bernardi (anyone who read this all the way and watched that could probably see where some of the inspirations came from), I felt inspired and cranked this out. Just kinda sat on this until Halloween and then decided to just get it out there to share with everyone in the spirit of the 31st.<strong>_

_**Also my first ever attempt at writing horror, even if the horror element is subjective.**_


End file.
